


Brave New World

by abigail89



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones loses a bet with Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for the 'semi-weekly man-on-man' post of 29 November 2011 at LJ's Jim_and_Bones.

“Come on, Bones!” Jim wheedles. “When can I touch them?” He's practically vibrating he's so turned on.

Leonard gives him a scowl. “Look, just—just give me a little more time, ok?” He shifts again, a little more gingerly. He regrets having put on the thin polyester base layer that morning. He thought it would make the small piercings more bearable but instead it had made it worse. Every move, every minute shift sends a white-hot shot straight to his cock. Even though the regenerator had healed the abused tissue completely, having his already sensitive nipples adjust to the invasion of the silver rod and balls was...well, it was almost too much. He'd already had to jerk off twice the night after he got his nipples pierced, and once that morning before class. And now, being with Jim, simply called up the memory of that experience at the piercing parlor.

 _Jim—laughing in delight as he pulled Leo down the street. “Hey, a bet's a bet! And you lost, Bones! Time to pay up!”_

 _Jim—holding his hand while the young woman showed him the styles, and Jim pointing. “That one.”_

 _Jim—gripping his hand while the guy cleansed the skin, the areole, the pebbled nipple, then applying the cold topical anesthetic as Leo tried not to shudder, all the while grumbling about making sure everything was sterilized._

 _Jim—eyes widening at the sight of the needle that made the tiny tunnel in the tissue; then as the man carefully wiggled the silver bar through Leo's nipple, capping it with the equally small silver ball, Leo watched as Jim's eyes dilated. “Oh, Bones,” he breathed, his voice hitching._

 _Jim—his face flushing as he jacks them both off in the alley behind the parlor._

 _Jim—licking their combined come off his hand, then offering it to Leo to finish._

Leo shifts uncomfortably in his seat, trying to eat a little food to stave off the cramping in his empty stomach. Trying, but failing for the arousal pumping through him. Jim staring at his chest doesn't help one damn bit. Finally, Leo gives up and shoves away from the table. “I've got class. See you later, Jim.”

“But, Bones, you haven't even finished!”

Leo walks swiftly away, dumping his mostly full tray into the reclamation slot, and feeling a little bit guilty at wasting food and a whole lot of need to jerk off. Again.

 _Jesus. Get a grip._

He practically runs across campus to his class which won't meet for another thirty minutes. He ducks into the deserted men's room on the third floor and slams the door to a stall shut. Breathing heavily, he leans against the wall and places his hand gingerly on his chest.

He can feel the little metal balls, four of them, through his cadet tunic. He thinks the heavy fabric has masked any impression the piercings may make. And that is definitely not regulation. He rubs, feeling metal and the pebble of his nipples. His cock twitches uncontrollably.

Sighing, Leo pulls his cock out of his trousers He leans over the toilet, hand against the wall, and pulls roughly on his fully hard member. He closes his eyes, resting his head against his arm and calls up the image of Jim's sky-blue eyes full of passion, Jim's eyes as works Leo's ass open with slick fingers, Jim's eyes as he comes. . . .

Leo grunts softly as he comes, his penis now soft and tingling and slightly sore from being forced through his dry hand. He wipes up as best he can with tissue, then flushes. Hesitating, he pushes open the door and is overjoyed to find the bathroom still empty. He washes up and exits, hoping he can last through the rest of the day.

*~*

As he enters his dorm room, he's quietly relieved that Jim isn't there. He disrobes quickly, pulling off the tunic and undershirt that have conspired to torture him all day long. Not for the first time in the past 24 hours, he's regretted the stupid series of events that have led him to this point. _For fuck's sake, you're not some dumb-ass, horny teenager looking to enhance their sexual prowess by--_

He catches sight of himself in the full length mirror on the bathroom door. Leonard had scoffed at Jim's insistence they put up the damn thing, thinking Jim just wanted to preen in front of it. But as it happened, it came in handy to check uniform standards, hair length, and yeah, to make sure he wasn't developing a beer belly. But now he sees himself, bare chested, with four gleaming silver balls, two on each nipple. He's definitely not developing a gut, not with all the running and weight training. He turns to the side and is pleased to see his . . .package protrudes far more than his gut. Even in the unflattering cadet uniform trousers, he looks pretty damn good.

As he turns the light from the desk catches the silver balls of the nipple piercings. Carefully, he touches them with the index fingers of each hand. The skin is healed; there's no pain. But the prominent nipples are red with overstimulation. He caresses them and nearly moans at the contact. He's always had sensitive nipples, much to his chagrin and embarrassment, but this. . .Fuck! He gently grasps each peak and tugs on them, then slides his fingers to the little balls and pulls on them.

“Fuck, Bones.”

Leo lifts his head to find Jim standing in the doorway of the bedroom. His eyes are wide and shining; there's a large bulge in his trousers, underneath which lies a hard cock Leo has come to know very, very well. “Jesus, just look at you,” Jim says, throwing his backpack on the bed. He walks over to Leo. “Do you like them, 'cause I gotta say, they look fucking fantastic.”

Leo cocks his head to the side. “I don't know,” he says softly.

Jim comes up behind him, his arms circling his waist. “Bones, they're amazing. You're amazing.”

Leo starts, then scowls at him. “Ahh, shut the fuck up,” he growls. “I am--”

“You are,” Jim says, kissing his neck. He drags the tip of his tongue along the taut cord of Leo's neck to his shoulder, causing Leo to shiver. “God—can I touch?”

Leo closes his eyes, but remains stiff, trembling like a drawn bow. “Yeah. Just, go easy on them.”

“I will, Bones. I will.”

Jim trails his fingers up Leo's chest, causing another shudder to run through Leo. Leo unfastens his trousers and slowly tugs them past his hips so that they slither to the floor into a puddle of red.

“Fuck, look at you,” Jim whispers. The tips of his fingers barely touch the peaked nipples, but even that fleeting contact makes Leo moan and roll his head back into Jim's neck. Jim, encouraged, gently takes the balls of each piercing and pulls.

Leo's cock feels like it's been electrified. It leaps as Jim pulls on the piercings, filling to full as fast as if Jim's talented, wet mouth had taken it. Leo feels a little light headed as Jim plays with the piercings and his overly-stimulated nipples; his hips cant back and forth, his cock harder than he can remember. Jim breathes a litany of profanity-laced sweetness in his ear, his own throbbing cock rubbing insistently at Leo's ass. “Jesus, Bones, you're gonna come for me, right here, right now. Pull down your briefs, Bones. Yeah, that's right. Do it. Fuck, look at it. Look at how wet it is. Lemme see you. Lemme see your spunk coat the mirror. Lemme see your dick explode just like this, just from me playing with your nipples. Fuck, man, so fucking sexy, so fucking amazing.”

Leo can't look away, can't look away from the light in Jim's eyes, from the slender fingers on his nipples, from his purpling cock that's so full it's nearly touching his belly. So needy, fuck, he needs to come so badly. He feels Jim's cock jamming into the crack of his ass, slipping in deeper, with Jim's pre-come leaking copiously. He shoves back on Jim's cock, wanting it buried within his body, feeling the girth filling him, stretching him, splitting him so that he shatters utterly, only to be pulled back together.

The thought of Jim fucking him tips him over the edge and pearly come erupts from the tip of his untouched cock. He cries out, “Jim!” as he spills onto the mirror, the floor, his feet. He feels Jim come on his ass, Jim jabbing him furiously as he gasps and moans, his fingers never leaving the silver piercings on Leo's nipples.

Leo feels his knees buckle and then Jim's strong arms tighten around him. “I got you, Bones,” he says, “I got you.” They melt effortlessly to the floor, panting and cursing the coldness on their bare asses.

Leo hangs his head over. “My god. That was new.”

Jim chuckles and pulls him tightly to his chest. “It's a brave new world, Bones. Guess this means you're gonna keep the piercings?”

Leo looks up into the mirror and into Jim's eyes. “For the moment.” He grins wickedly. “I will, if you get the Prince Albert.”

Jim's eyes blaze. “You're on.”


	2. Brave New Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days off. Three glorious days. And Bones has nipple piercings. The pleasure is all Jim’s, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit language and sexual situations. In addition to cocks and nipples and piercings, there’s a friendly tie me up/tie me down scene.

Jim awakens slowly, stretching his legs and calves and toes, feeling the gentle burn in his muscles. Over the past few days he’s run enough to total a marathon or more. Of course, Jim Kirk can absolutely run a marathon in just a few hours; he’s _Jim Kirk_ for fuck’s sake. He runs every day to keep his body in tip-top condition and his endurance high so that he can take on anything any cadet, any instructor, any douchebag at Starfleet Academy can, will, and do throw at him. 

But the reason for his running over the past few days has nothing to do with keeping the douchebags at bay and everything to do with keeping himself under control.

 

He lifts his arms over his head, pushing through the palms of his hands, then rolls over to regard his still deep in the land of nod boyfriend, the very hot, very sexy Dr. Leonard McCoy. Who is the most awesome human being Jim Kirk has ever had the pleasure, _the honor_ , to fuck.

 

Jim still finds it mind-blowingly amazing that Bones actually went through with the nipple piercing. It had been a silly, stupid bet, one that Jim himself would never have made good on because it had been that stupid. Really, betting on the victory of the Starfleet Phoenixes over West Point? Please. Bones didn’t even watch water polo, let alone take a _bet_ on it. If it wasn’t baseball in general, and the Atlanta Braves in particular, Bones didn’t even acknowledge the sport’s existence. But he had, and _bugger me with a fishfork_ but Bones had gone and done it.

 

Jim draws a shuddering breath just remembering that. It had been _awesome_ to watch his grumpy physician boyfriend, sitting bare-chested in that chair at the piercing parlor down on Old Pine Street, bitching about the lack of sanitary protocols (which Heather, the proprietress and piercing expert, countered vociferously, showing Bones her protocol manual, the autoclave, the inspections from the health department and her nursing degree, which shut him the fuck up by fucking owning that argument.)

 

And god, watching him play with the small, silver piercings, watching him come without a hand on his dick— _Jesus_. Jim’s cock goes from zero to full in 5 nanoseconds. He moans softly, trying with all his might to not grind himself into Bones’s pert, naked, but still sleeping, ass.

It’s been several days since that fan-fucking-tastic night. Between Bones’s rotations at the hospital and Jim’s overnight field trip with his flight training course, they hadn’t seen each other except in passing on campus. Bones still had something of a spring in his step, Jim had noticed. Just the thought Bones was getting a little extra thrill, a little arousal from his nipple piercings made Jim happy and just a little aroused himself. Which really wasn’t the greatest since the flight suits are akin to a second skin.

So last night had been the first time they’d seen each other; but Bones had come in from the hospital after an twenty-one hour shift, most of it taken up with two seriously extensive, back-to-back surgeries. After a shower, he’d dropped into bed, not even bothering to pull on a t-shirt and boxers. While he wasn’t a pajamas kind of guy, he definitely wasn’t a bared-ass sleeper either.

Which is why Jim is enjoying getting off on miles and miles of golden tanned skin, nicely muscled arms and shoulders, and silence.

Jim has never thought watching someone sleep could be enchanting, or arousing. It’s just _sleep_. And if you’re sleeping, you’re not fucking. But watching this man sleep, a man he knows works harder than anyone he’s ever known in his life, is dedicated to his chosen profession like no other, puts in more hours than anyone in Starfleet, it’s arousing and _enchanting_. And who loves with more abandon. Jim knows Bones has every right to be cautious with his heart, given what he’s been through; but Jim knows Bones has opened every part of himself, has opened his fragile and barely mended heart to _him_.

And in that moment of clarity, Jim’s own heart stutters. He _knows_ it is up to him to keep Bones’s heart safe within his. Because what Bones may or may not understand is that Jim has already given his to Bones. It fills Jim up with such fierceness he fears he may cry.

Instead, he licks Bones’s right nipple with such care it belies the passion coursing through him. He works his tongue over and around the small silver balls on either side of the taut, reddish flesh again and again. Jim grinds his dick into Bones’s warm thigh in response to feeling Bones’s nipple grow ever warmer and more turgid under his wet ministrations and the rumbling whimper emanating from deep within Bones’s chest.

“Fuck,” Bones whispers. “Fuck.”

“Bones,” Jim says, but quickly goes back to his work. Giving the nipple the barest of kisses, he turns his attention to the other one.

Bones’s left nipple, the one next to his heart, is even more sensitive. He continues the gentle torture with tongue and teeth until Bones is fully awake, writhing beneath him, and cursing up a storm.

“Fuck,” Bones says, exhaling. “Are you gonna put me out of my fucking misery, you fucker?”

Jim’s been so focused on Bones’s nipple he hasn’t seen the tent that’s formed over Bones’s groin. “Now that’s what I’m talking about,” Jim says, leaving the nipple glistening with spit.

Bones glares at him. “Well?”

Jim throws off the sheet and licks the red, moist head. “Fuck, man, I have missed you,” Jim says, then swallows Bones’s dick in one.

Bones arches, pushing his dick further down Jim’s pliant throat. Jim hums and sucks, reveling in the feel of cock pulsing in his mouth. He loves it when he can make Bones totally given himself over, when he loses control. Bones is the most self-contained person he knows, so when _he_ can make the older man hot and bothered, he’s prouder of that than anything else.

Jim reaches up and worries the small piercing in Bones’s left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and hears and feels a moan shuddering through the writhing body. Jim humps the bedding in a desperate need to come himself because that feral sounds Bones is making rips through him, straight to his rock-hard dick. He scrapes his teeth lightly along Bones’s cock and squeezes the nipple hard. Bones’s back arches again as his left hand digs for purchase in the sheet and blanket; he cries out over and over again, “Jim….Goddamn. JIM!” Jim hums in appreciation and pulls on the piercing hard, biting down on the shaft.

Bones comes with a cry of relief, pouring himself into Jim’s mouth, desperately holding himself back from plunging further into Jim’s willing throat. Jim swallows in time with the spurts, loving the feel, the smell, the taste of Bones. When Bones relaxes into the bedding with a sigh, Jim allows the now soft dick to slip from his mouth. He hasn’t come yet, but that wasn’t his objective--not yet.

Bones stirs. His luscious lips part and a pink tongue darts out. “Jesus God,” Bones breathes.

“Like that?” Jim asks as he sits back on his heels between Bones’s legs, breathing hard as if he’s run a mile.

“Did,” Bones replies. “You?”

“Not yet.”

Bones sits up, grabs Jim’s hips and pulls him up and to him, swallowing his dick in one. 

Jim’s eyes roll into that back of his head as he holds onto Bones’s broad shoulders. “Fuck,” he breathes as he comes as fast as a sixteen year old boy.

It’s awesome.

*~*  
“God—do you—fucking hell, Jim,” Bones protests. “I feel like a Thanksgiving turkey.”

Jim glances up as he finished tying Bones’s foot to the bed with a cotton bandana; the other one is strapped down with an old black leather belt that doesn’t fit him any more. And Bones’s hands? Those strong, gorgeous surgeon’s hands get the royal treatment—soft, stretchy fabric scarves Jim purchased for just this purpose. He’s thanking all the gods of the universe they bought the bed with head and foot posts from a captain who was moving his family to Titan when Bones insisted he wouldn’t spend another night on a Starfleet-issue dorm bed. “Too tight?”

Bones jiggles his feet and tests the scarves binding his hands. “No, but. . . . Is this really necessary?”

Jim crawls back up to Bones’s head and gives him a long, slow kiss with plenty of tongue. By the time Jim’s finished plundering that complaining, pretty mouth, Bones is lolling into the pillow and completely relaxed. “I’m not objecting,” Bones says. “It’s just that you’re going to an awful lot of trouble. I mean, Jesus, if you want me to bottom, all you gotta do is ask.”

“Oh, Bones,” Jim says sweetly, patting his cheek. “You’re worth it. And you always bottom when I ask.”

It’s early evening. They’d slept in, had a leisurely brunch, went for a run, picked up dinner makings at the store. Bones had made a quick trip to the hospital to check on his two patients (both alive, both conscious), but other than to adjust their treatment plans and give new orders, he had walked away. Jim had been so proud. They now have three whole days-- _three!_ \--until Bones has to report back for a full shift and Jim to return to class. They’ve eaten a simple meal of chicken broccoli stir-fry and rice, topped off with Jim’s choice of ice cream, mint chocolate chip. And beer from Bones’s favorite craft brewery. After three pints, it’s probably why he’s so amenable to being tied down. 

As Jim adjusts the tension on the scarf on his left hand, Jim feels Bones kissing and licking his bare belly. He laughs softly. “What’cha doing there, Bones?”

He looks down to see a perfectly relaxed, grinning boyfriend. “Well, it was right there in my face, so I thought I’d pass the time.” 

Once again, Jim is struck by just how much Bones trusts him, wholly and without reserve. For such a control freak like Bones is in his professional life, and fuck all, Bones is one of the of those doctors that will actually yell at you if you don’t follow his instructions exactly, Jim is struck by how over the months they’ve been together, he’s grown to be more open, more trusting, more willing to try things with Jim. 

Jim sits back, examining the buffet of awesome laid out before him. “Goddamn. Just look at you, Bones,” he breathes.

Bones smiles back at him. “I can’t see it, but I’m glad you’re enjoying me.” He gives Jim’s bulging crotch a significant look.

Jim shuffles back and off the bed. He’s wearing the standard-issue boxer briefs that are now stained with spots of pre-come. He strips them off quickly, tossing them somewhere in the direction of the bathroom, but he can’t be sure. Nor is he bothered, because damn, Bones is already hard and writihng and waiting for him. He can’t help it, but he gives his jutting cock a couple of slow pulls, rubbing the sensitive head between his fingers, groaning at the sparks of ecstasy that flow through his body.

He crawls back to the bed and licks a stripe from Bones’s nearly full cock, up his quivering abdomen to his right nipple. He grasps the tiny balls of the piercing in his teeth and tugs. The gasp it elicits from Bones is enticing. Beautiful. Bones arches, pushing his breast into Jim’s mouth, but Jim pulls back enough to keep the delicious burn going

“God,” Bones moans. “God, yes.”

Jim is pleased, and continues to lick and pull, making Bones writhe. He moves to his left nipple and administers the same treatment. Bones is going mad, his hips canting up and down, trying to encourage Jim to take his engorged cock. But Jim doesn’t take the bait. He just continues the assault on Bones’s now painfully red and hard buds. Bones lets out a long, low moan, pulling on the restraints that make his muscles taut and defined; he breaks into a sweat, his skin glistens in the low light. Jim is so turned on, he wants nothing more than to take him now, but he has other plans. He stops what he’s doing and sits up. It’s a sacrifice, but. . . . 

“What the fuck? What’re you doing?” Bones’s eyebrows knit together in a thunderous line.

“Patience,” Jim says. “Patience.” He doesn’t think _he_ has the patience to continue, but he knows the pay off will be worth the wait. He leans over to grab a small bag from the side table. He’s so pleased with his purchase.

Bones narrows his eyes. “What’s that?”

“This is gonna makes you scream,” Jim says with a smirk. “Goddamn, but I’ve always wanted to do this.” He allows the chain to drop from his hand.

Bones lifts his head. “Is that—are those—nipple clamps?”

“Ten points to the doctor!” Jim dangles the chain with two small clamps in front of his face. “Nice, eh?”

Bones shudders—he _shudders_. “Fuck. You’re gonna kill me dead, you know that? I don’t think my heart can handle this.”

Jim leans over to kiss away his doubts and talk of death. Bones immediately relaxes, growing pliant as Jim’s tongue laps at Bones’s lips. The kiss grows sloppy and sappy, wet and wonderful, and Bones sighs into him. But then, Jim changes it up, nipping at the soft lips just as he pulls viciously on Bones’s cock.

“Jesus!” Bones yells. But he arches off the bed, desperately plunging his cock through Jim’s tight fist. Jim grins because he knows Bones is so fucking ready for it.

He opens his hand just as Bones thrusts into it. “You fucker!” Bones gives him the mother of all death glares, and pulls on the restraints. The knot on his right hand softens. “Fucking tease. I’m gonna grow old before I get to come, huh? Well, it’ll be your loss, you moron. You’re gonna—“

Jim squeezes open the clamp and attaches it to each end of the piercing, then does the other. Bones watches, and his eyes grow wider. Jim pats his cheek and grins at him as he straddles Bones’s groin. He grinds down on Bones’s erection, grateful for the feel of hot flesh on his.

Bones moans, tugging on restraints for his hands. “Wanna touch you,” he grouses.

Jim shakes his head. “I think the deprivation is good for you.”

“Goddammit!”

“That’s not going to win me over,” Jim says, rubbing his balls and perineum along Bones’s cock, loving that the hard hotness sends sparks of pure energy through him. It’s a stretch, because Jim really does want Bones to touch him, touch him everywhere with those strong hands, but he also knows _not_ touching is good, too. 

Jim tightens the little screw on the clamps,, making sure they won’t pull off. Bones hisses as the clamps pull on the piercings. “Jim,” he warned, “don’t get too rough.”

Jim scoffs. “C’mon, Bones. I won’t do anything to hurt you. Much.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

Jim leans over and licks his lips again; Bones opens to him immediately and their tongues tangle and roll over the other; Jim runs his hands through Bones’s soft and slightly sweaty dark hair, holding his face to his so that he can keep the kiss going. Jim thinks he could kiss this man forever ( _Please, God, yes. Please_.) it’s just that awesome. Bones lifts his head, trying to take as much of Jim into his mouth as he can as he shivers and bucks his hips; Jim can feel the desperation roll off him, feels his desire, his _need_. 

Jim finally breaks the kiss and pulls back, riding his hip rolls. He takes the chain in his mouth and pulls gently on them. Bones emits a long, wet series of gasps, then a stream of cursing and pleading: “Oh _fuckfuckfuckFUCK_! Jim….fuck me! Fuck me now, goddammit!” Jim lets the chain go slack and then jerks on it again. “OH FUCK!” Jim keeps it up, taking care not to pull too much on the chain, but enough to keep Bones writhing and cursing and begging. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me… gooooooooood!”

Jim doesn’t think his dick can get any harder, or Bones’s for that matter. He picks up the lube and makes to slide off Bones’s hips to prep him, but instead, Jim is overwhelmed with the need to be fucked, to feel Bones’s dusky, hard cock slide into him, sending him spiraling just as out of control as Bones is at that moment.. Jim raises up a little and squeezes lube down his crack; he quickly works one finger, then two into his ass.

“What’re you doing?” Bones gasps, lifting his head.

Jim looks down at Bones and pulls on the chain again. “You’re supposed too far gone to even talk,” Jim says with a huff. He leans over and picks up the chain with his teeth and pulls on it again. As he does, he picks Bones’s dick up with his free hand and holds it up. Then, slowly he rubs it up and down his crack, smearing the lube over it; he lifts up again, and slowly sinks down on it.

“Oh _Fuck_!”

This time, Jim can’t tell if it’s Bones or he who exclaimed, but the feel of Bones entering his body is everything he thinks he’ll ever need in life. Loves the feel of the softness of the head, the steel of the shaft sliding into him. The look on Bones’s face, locked in a rigor of passion, the gasps, the arch of his sweaty neck, nearly sends Jim over the edge, because _GOD!_ Bones is amazing like this, all wild-eyed and grasping and needy. He’s finally worked his hands free of the restraints; he immediately takes Jim’s cock in one and grabs the back of Jim’s neck with the other and pulls Jim to him so he can brutally kiss him.

As Bones’s tongue plunges into Jim’s mouth in time with his cock in Jim’s ass and his hand on Jim’s cock, Jim moans, overwhelmed and overcome and so ready. He angles his body so that Bones’s cock passes over his prostate every time, making him shudder and squirm. Bones’s hand is hard and heavy on him and he’s relentless as he tweaks the head; Jim abandons pulling on the chain attached to Bones’s nipple piercings, afraid he’ll do damage, but Bones is so far gone, it doesn’t matter.

Bones thrusts upwards quickly, several times in succession and then cries out into Jim’s mouth; his hand tightens around Jim’s cock, and feeling the pulses in his ass, Jim cannot resist. And with a final thrust, Jim comes, spurting so hard his come splashes Bones’s chin. God, but it seems to go on forever, the bright circle of release and wonder and oneness with the man below him. 

They both finally stop moving, stop the thrusts and pulling and gasping. Jim’s heart feels like it could beat its way right through his chest. Bones’s chest is heaving, too, and sweaty, and his arms are spread wide as if in supplication. Jim feels Bones’s softened dick slip from his body and he falls to the side. Bones gathers him closely, still breathing hard, and hugs him.

After several minutes, he hears Bones sigh. “I think you like those things as much as I do.”

Jim laughs quietly. “Ya think?”

Bones touches one of his nipples. “Little bit sore.”

“Sorry about that.” Jim raises his head; the nipples and areoles are red, but there is no blood or obvious contusion. He gently removes the clamps and tosses them and the chain towards the bedside table. “You seemed to really enjoy it.”

“Oh, I did. But I think you need to give them a break. For a few days.”

Jim snuggles into Bones’s warm and solid side, his fingers trailing through the hairs on his boyfriend’s chest, reveling in the closeness and listening to the steady, strong thump of his heart. He’s feeling the drowsy pull of satiation and fights off slumber. He really wants to touch the piercings, or maybe lick them, because damn, they’re just so fucking _there_. They have a whole three days, plenty of time to play and drive Bones wild with need, many times. Still, the desire to get started on that wild time is strong. But before he can make up his mind about it, he hears: “Umm, Jim? I kinda need to pee.”

That shakes him out of his drowsy musings. “Oh. OH! Sure, yeah.” He sits up and rubs his hands through his hair. He swings his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Jim? A little help?”

Jim laughs as he remembers the restraints, watching Bones struggle with unbuckling the belt. He quickly unties the bandanna. Bones rolls and flexes his ankles. “You gonna be able to walk?” Jim asks.

“I’d better!” But Bones grabs Jim’s proffered hand and slides off the bed. “Ow! Prickly feet!” He shuffles into the bathroom and sits on the john. “I don’t want to fall over pissing.”

Jim is still laughing in delight as he turns on the water in the shower. “Join me when you’re ready.”

Bones slaps him on the ass as he passes. “If I can stand. We gotta talk about your need to restrain me. I swear, Jim, I’m not gonna run away from you. Not when you’re offering sex.”

Jim laughs again, and pulls Bones into the shower. They have plenty of time.


End file.
